Making Sense of a Good Situation
by slappywhite
Summary: David tries to make sense of a good situation he has with Greg!  David x Greg pairing


**Ok,so this is my first attempts at writing a slash fic, which means of course, it's probably a little sketchy. Be kind. Reviews are definitely welcomed and encouraged. why? It'll be a big help in the decision of future attempts. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

The older male took a moment to study the worn down expression on the face of the man that stared back at him in the mirror. Reaching up to touch his temple, David let his fingers find the greying hairline that once was rich with color, allowing his fingertips to guide slowly through the silver strands. He let out a sigh of defeat, focusing in on the creases in the corners of his eyes, the darkness that now seemed to engulf them, the lines that marked his forehead and peppered the rest of his face. Each mark had its own story to tell, only these stories were of stress, pain, worry, and disappointment. Not of anything heroic! His green eyes spoke of nothing, emotionless as they gazed upon his slender, aging body.

David couldn't understand the reasoning as to why the younger male preferred to be in his presence. Greg was young, full of energy, attractive, and could probably have anyone he wanted. He was always smiling, carrying himself on a positive note, and friendly to every soul that happened to cross his path, unlike David.

David on the other hand, felt every bit his age of 42, and needed a good 7-hour sleep per night to recharge his internal batteries. He was a decent looking man, but knew there was nothing distinctive about his appearance that stood out as special. He hardly ever felt the need to smile that genuine smile, yet it couldn't be hidden when laying in the arms of his lover. Dave was often cynical, callous, and considered an egotistical bastard to those who knew him.

So it caught him off guard the day Greg took it upon himself to approach the lab tech, making the first move by walking into the trace lab and ask him to join the young CSI for breakfast after shift. Dave remembered saying NO, the first and second time, figuring the young blond had some sort of hidden agenda, an inside joke where David was the unfortunate target by the other CSI's, a joke he wanted no part of it. But when he felt the warm, moist breath exhale from Gregs' mouth, against the nape of his neck a third time, sensing the blond step closer to mouth the words in a seductive whisper, David couldn't fight the feelings that, he normally tried to keep buried deep within the pit of his stomach, the lust he acquired for the young man, since he first arrived in Las Vegas. He nodded in acceptance to the invitation, feeling his own breath shorten and heart beat faster, pounding against his chest, as the words which once sat on the tip of his tongue now caught in the back of his throat.

Their breakfast dates at the diner quickly became breakfasts at David's apartment, which quickly turned into extended stays, until one day David decided it was time he asked Greg to move in. Excited yet nervous of the new experience, two feelings which eluded him for some time, David did all he could to fight back the urge to tackle the young man when he egarly agreed to the question when asked.

The move was quick! The emptiness of Dave's apartment began to fill with band shirts, and hair products, surfer magazines and metal cd's. A mess to say the least, but one that was oddly welcomed by the older male. The move completed David, as the young CSI quickly became comfortable in his new surroundings.

The first night was magical as only it could be for a couple deeply in love. The firey passion and desire the two shared. David gladly welcomed Greg into his bed, into his arms, and into his life. He remembered holding the young vigorous blond in his arms, holding him close to his body, not wanting the moment to end. Gregs legs entangled with Dave's, a knee lightly pressed against the older mans groin, exciting him, forcing his breathing to become heavy. Dave felt the warmth of Gregs cheek against his chest, his figertips gently grazing David's stomach in small circular motions. The moment was tattooed in Davids mind, as if it were only yesterday. How quickly 3 months had passed.

Life in Los Angeles was nothing compared to life in Vegas. David didn't have to live a lie to be accepted in Vegas. He didn't have to deal with his ex-wife, or feel the cold shoulder of his estranged daughter, once she learned of his sexual preference. A messy divorce, a family ripped apart, his own, shunning his every decision. He didn't have to face the finger pointing and constant gossip behind his back from his so-called friends and colleagues, and in time, he'd share this with Greg, for he wanted no secrets between the two.

David slowly dragged his hand across the growing stubble of his jaw line and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, trying to shake the bitter memories from the forefront of his mind. The anger that suddenly began to build, as the thoughts of LA quickly re-surfaced.

It was at this point that the young blond, who'd been watching on in silence for several moments, decided to step forward to comfort his boyfriend. He allowed his hands to slip around David's waist without hesitation, taking in the every shape and curve of the older mans body. Greg pulled himself closer to the warmth of David's body until their bare flesh touched, as his hands continued up the torso of the trace tech, securing a firm grip to the other mans shoulders.

"I love you for who you are David! Don't ever change!" It was all that was needed to be said between the two, as the older man smiled. All that needed to be said to suddenly wipe away any doubt, fear, or anger.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, in the reflection of the mirror before David turned to face Greg, placing his hands on either side of the man's face. David leaned in to rest his forehead against Gregs, stealing a quick kiss from the lips of the blond. "I love you too!"


End file.
